After It All
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: No Summary.


Disclaimer; (sighs) Once AGAIN I don't own the X-Files.

I admit it. This is pretty sappy. I would not have posted it if not for the people who actually review my stories. Thanks people!

XxXxX 

It was either Saturday or Sunday. He couldn't remember, but he'd never forget what had happened that day.  
Scully walked into their basement office extremely happy.

"I take it you won the lottery, Scully?" Mulder joked.

"Even better." She said and sat in front of his desk. He was interested now.

"Oh?" he said leaning forward.

"You know, Jake right?"

"That guy you've been dating for…." he counted in his head. "Four months?"

"Yeah." she said happily. His smile left. He knew. She didn't have to tell him, but she did. "He asked me to marry him."

"And?"

"I said yes."

"That's great, Scully." He said and smiled. "When's the wedding?"

"In April. And I want you to come."

"I'll be there." he said. He waited a minute as she looked away. Uh-oh. He thought. If she couldn't look at him. It had to be bad.

"Umm, Mulder… there is something else."

"What?" He asked. Now he was worried.

"I'm… leaving the X-Files." She still couldn't look at him and focused on her hands in her lap. She didn't want to see the hurt she knew she'd find in his eyes. "We're uhh, moving away from DC. He got a promotion for a field office in Denver. Transfer effective immediately. And I'm going with him."

"Oh. That-" He cleared his throat. "That's great. I'm happy for you." And he was in all honesty, but he just wished he could have been the guy that could make her happy. So much for that dream. That is all it really was anyway. A dream, a fantasy that would never come true. Even if she wasn't getting married it wouldn't have happen.

"Um… so I need to get things ready and talk to my Mom. I'll see you later." She said getting up. He got up at the same time. And before she left she hugged him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to leave you alone on the X-Files. And if I had a choice I wouldn't, but-" Had a choice my ass. He thought.

"Hey, you're always complaining about getting a life and having a family. This is you chance. Take it. Don't get stuck down here for the rest of you life with ol' Spooky."

"We may not always agree or get along, Mulder, but it was worth the ride. And I'd do it all over again." she pulled back and met his hazel eyes that showed so many emotions right now. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."

"I'll come and visit. You don't honestly think I could leave you alone for more then five minutes do you?"

"No. I don't." She said with a small sad smile. "I'll see you then."

He watched her retreat from his office once she left he sat down at his desk and buried his face in his hands.  
That was it. Scully was gone. He didn't want to work on the X-Files without her, but he had to. His life was over, Hell she was his life. He got up from the desk grabbed his coat and left the office.  
Okay so that was the Saturday. And Sunday had been even worse.

XxXxX

It was the big day. The truth was that he was really happy for her. If she was happy that was all that mattered. And she was of course. Jake was an ok guy. He pulled his phone from his coat that was slung over the couch.

"Scully." she answered.

"Hey, Scully. I hate to do this, but I can't make it. I have to work. Skinner called me in." Lair. He scolded himself.

"Oh. Okay." She sighed.

"I'm really sorry."

"Sure you are."

"What?"

"Mulder… you can't stop working for once. You can't be here for me on this day of all days? You know what. You're an ass."  
He was silent for a long time.

"Scully." He waited. "Scully?" he looked at his phone then hit redial.

"What?"

"That was mean, Scully."

"And you not showing up isn't?"

"I can't help it." He waited. "Oh, come on." he said when he found she had hung up on him again. He called again.

"Mulder... I don't want to talk to now. Okay?"

"Scully, don't do this. I really am sorry. I tried okay."

"Don't call me again, Mulder. I'm hanging up."  
He threw his phone against the wall then sat down on the couch and roughly ran a hand back through his hair.

"Damn it!" He swore. Okay. So maybe lying wasn't the best thing to do. She knew he was lying.  
The truth was he just couldn't handle going. He didn't want to go and see her with Jake. He'd rather drink poison then go to that damn wedding. He sighed and stood up. He was a man damn it and he was a good one at that. He was going to be there for his best friend.  
So he quickly got dressed and headed there. He phone went off and he tired to answer it.  
He wasn't paying attention to the road and the car pulled out in front of him. He slammed the brakes and turned. Okay he had to be more careful.  
After running up the steps just to make it he walked down the hallway and saw Scully's mother standing outside the door.

"Dana, please come out." Her mother pleaded.

"Mrs. Scully?" Mulder asked walking up to her.

"Fox." She said with a smile. "Dana said you weren't going to make it."

"For a while I thought I wasn't." Yeah, big double meaning there. Can you say near death? "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Dana is just a bit nervous,"

"A bit? If that's a bit I hate to see her when she's really nervous." He joked earning a smile from Mrs. Scully.

"I'm trying to talk to her."

"Maybe I could help." He said and knocked before going into the room. He saw Scully sitting there on the couch nervous as hell. "Scully?"

"Mulder? What are you doing here?"

"I stopped being an ass and took off work." He said as he sat down next to her.

"Sorry about that. I was just… God I'm a mess right now. I don't know if I can go through with this."

"Sure, you can. You trust me right, Scully?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say everything will turn out okay." He said and smiled encouragingly. She smiled.

"Alright. You're right. I can do this. I can do it." she paused and got a nervous look on her face. "Oh, God I can't do it." Mulder sighed and threw his hands in the air.

"Why don't you rehearse and you won't be so nervous."

"With who?"

"Me. It'll work. Okay."

"Who's the priest?" She asked with amusement. Mulder brought his hands up and pretended to open up an envelope. He used a fake enthusiastic voice.

"And the winner for the part of the priest. Fox Mulder everyone." He got serious. "Come one, Scully."

"Alright." she said and sat down next to him again.

"So do you Dana, take Jake… I forgot his last name…" She snickered. "To be your lawfully wedded husband?" He was being extremely unserious using the cheesiest voice he could for the priest.

"His last name is Morningfield, Mulder."

"Is that what you're going to say when you're up there?"

"Mulder." she laughed. "No."

"Let's try this again shall we?" she shook her head at her partners uncharacteristic goofiness.

"Do you Dana Kathrin Scully take Jake…" he rolled his eyes when he forgot.

"Morningfield." She said.

"Morningfield to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said and he smiled, but it was serious now and he stopped smiling then and leaned in slightly and so did she. She could feel his warm breath on her face. His lips close to hers.

"Come on people lets go!" the bridesmaid. Scully's best friend Ellen walked in clapping her hands. She paused and stared at them and Scully quickly got up.

"We're coming." Scully said.

"Dana." Ellen said.

"Thanks, Mulder. You've been a big help." she said and when he stood she hugged him.

"You're welcome, Scully."  
Once they were in the hallway alone Ellen turned to her friend.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It was nothing."

"Dana, be honest."

"He was helping me get ready. Nothing more."

"Helping you what get ready for what? wedding night?"

"Ellen! That's not funny. Mulder is my best friend."

"Uhh-huh…"

"Would you stop."

"If I do recalled you said he was cute. Now I find you two alone in a room together."

"Nothing happened. I swear nothing happened."

"Alright. I believe you. Calm down. Besides we're late." She said.

"Ellen. Do me a favor…. Don't say anything to Jake."

"I would never do that to you. Don't worry, but are you sure you should really get married to Jake if you have feelings towards _Him_."

"It's a little to late to cancel now. Besides Mulder doesn't feel like that towards me."

"Whatever you say, Dana. let's go."

XxXxX

Two days later.  
Scully heard a knock on the door and answered it.

"Hi, mom." She said.

"Hi, Dana." Her mother said as she walked into the apartment and looked around at all the boxes. "How have things been?"

"Great. They've been great. I think I'm actually getting used to the married life." She said as she threw a few more things into the box.

"You will. Moving is always the hard part."

"Yeah. I just wish I didn't have to move so far. I could cry."

"No, you couldn't. I never did."

"I seem to remember you crying at the wedding."

"Ok. So I did, but I actually think Fox cried more then I did."

"He did not."

"He did. He was sitting next to me."

"Another down side to moving. I won't be able to see him."

"Dana, things will get better. I promise. I'm sure he'll come to see you. If he  
could he'd probable go out of his way to see you everyday."

"I'm sure he would."

XxXxX

FBI HQ.  
9:43 PM.  
Mulder sat in his office sulking. He looked up and saw Skinner standing in the door with a folder.

"Sir, I didn't think you made house calls." Mulder commented.

"Agent Mulder I have bad news."

"How bad could it be?"

"Your work performance has gone down since Agent Scully left. And… I have orders to-"

"You're shitting me right?"

"It's over. The X-files are being closed." Mulder stood abruptly.

"They can't do this!"

"It's been done." Skinner said. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I tried to convince them, but they said your work was too low."

"This is just an excuse." Mulder said and put his hands on his hips.

"I know that. Go home, Mulder. You look like hell."  
Mulder slowly walked to the door and pushed past Skinner and walked out. His life was over. The X-Files were all he had left. Now that was gone.  
Three years later…

XxXxX

New York city, Oak grove.  
11:43 PM.  
He pulled his police car up to the big house with the white picket fence and saw a yellow lab that ran around the yard barking happily at him when he got out of the car.  
He walked into the yard and the dog jumped on him.

"Down boy." He said and laughed at the dog then knocked on the door. He smiled at the little girl that opened the door. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi." he said softly. "My name is Mulder. Is your mommy home?" the girl nodded.

"Kate! I told you not to-" She trailed and looked at the officer at the door and met his hazel eyes. "Mulder?" She asked. She'd let her hair grow out longer. It was the first thing he noticed.

"Scully?" He smiled at her. "Wha… I… how have you been?" He asked excited to see his old partner.

"I… good. Things have been good." She said. His smiled faded.

"Wha… well… Scully… I got called out here for disturbance of the peace." he looked around her into the house. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned and met her eyes silently asking again if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine, Mulder." She said. And he saw the glint in her eyes.

"You lied." He said. "What happened? Your neighbor Mrs. Henson called."

"Daddy got mad and was yelling-"

"Kate!" Scully scolded. She saw the fire in his eyes.

"Is that what it was, Scully?"

"It was nothing. Me and Jake got into a little bit of an argument."

"Are you alright?" he asked softly and brought his hand up as if he wanted to touch her, but he didn't and brought his hand back to his side.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you a real policeman?" Kate asked as she looked up at Mulder.

"Yes I am." Mulder kneeled down and pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it too her. "And if you ever need any help. You can call me."

"Okay." She said happily.

"Mulder… this is my daughter." Scully said a bit awkwardly. Mulder nodded and smiled then stood up. "Do you want to come in?"

"I would, but I can't. I have work."

"What are you doing here anyway? And a cop?"

"Umm. They closed the X-Files down."

"Mulder, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He said dully. "But what about you? Why are you in New York?"

"We had to move again. Jake had some trouble at work."

"But everything is ok?" He asked again.

"Everything's fine. we'll have to get together and talk sometime. It's been a while."

"We will when I'm off duty. Umm… It was nice to see you again. Have a nice day then." he said and turned to leave.

"You too, Mulder." He smiled to himself and on the way pet the dog quickly then got into his car.

XxXxX

It was two days later Mulder's phone went off.

"Mulder." He answered.

"Mr. Policeman?"

"Kate?" He asked.

"I need help. Daddy is being mean again. He keeps yelling."

"Hold on. I'll be right there."

He jumped into his car and by the time he got there Jake was storming out of the house. He got into his truck and drove off quickly. Mulder ran up to the door and knocked. When he didn't get an answer he panicked and opened the door and went inside.

"Scully?" He walked into the kitchen and saw Scully cleaning up some broken glass. From what he didn't know. "Scully are you alright?"

"Mulder? What are you doing here? Did Mrs. Henson call you again?"

"No. Kate did."

"What? Kate get down here." She yelled up the stairs. Kate came down slowly. "Did you call Mulder?" After a few minutes hesitation she nodded.

"Scully. It's alright." Mulder said and set his hand on her arm. Kate went back upstairs. "What the hell is going on? Now I want a straight answer." He watched her sigh and close her eyes.  
Mulder sat down at the table as Scully poured him a cup of tea.

"Thank you." He said. She sat down with her own cup across from him.

"Um, Mulder I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here for nothing."

"I didn't come out here for nothing." He said. "Why have you stayed with him so long if he's such an ass to you?"

"Mulder. He's my husband now and we have a daughter together. What am I suppose to do?"

"Leave him."

"I can't."

"You should."

"I know." She said quietly. There was silence for a while. "Thank you for coming out here, Mulder. You didn't have to, but I'm glade you did."

"Me too." He said. "How is everything?"

"Besides Jake? It really is good. I think… that he's… cheating on me."

"I'm sorry." Mulder paused. "Let's not talk about him. Get your mind off it. Umm… what about… your job? How's that going?"

"It's good. Things with that have been really good. It's been busy."

"Any interesting?" He asked with a smile. She seemed happy talking about it.

"Well… last week… we came across a guy who…" she paused to laugh. "He had somehow got his hand stuck in a can of tuna. And he came into the emergency room for that. Because he couldn't get it off. Don't ask me how that happened because he wouldn't say."

"That's… wow." Mulder said.

"What about your work?" she asked. He tilted his head slightly.

"What?"

"Your work?"

"Oh… it's not _that _exciting." He smiled. "But it's good." By that time they had finished the tea and she got up to take the cups to the sink. "Let me." he said, but she ignored him. When she turned around he was right behind her. A bit too close. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but stopped last minute and the met his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mulder… stay. Please."

"Whatever you want." he said and kissed her again.

XxXxX

They were going to be in trouble now. A lot of trouble, but right now with him sleeping peacefully next to her she didn't care.  
She woke up the next morning to see Kate was standing in the doorway. Shit. She thought. And for God's sake… Mulder was asleep with his arm around her. This wouldn't look good.

"Kate? What are you doing up so early?"

"Danny was barking and it made me wake up."

"He was?"

"Yes. Then he was running around playing with his toys and it was funny."

"Alright. Why don't you go down stairs and I'll be down in a minute to make you breakfast. Okay?"

"K'." Kate said and ran out of the room. She felt Mulder move slightly against her.

"Good morning." He whispered and kissed her shoulder. "Very good morning."

"You should probable leave soon."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Fine, but can we at least have a few more minutes?"

"One, but that's it."

"Two."

"One."

"Two minutes."

"No."

"Please. Just two. It's one extra minute. Please, please, please, please-"

"Alright enough." she turned to face him. "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Talk me into doing something unwise."

"Why do you do it if you think it's unwise?"

"I've asked myself that for years."

"Scully, you're mean." He said faking sadness.

"Mulder, shut up."

"Come with me. I won't take no for an answer… he'll figure it out. You know that." He waited, but she didn't answer. "Come on."

"Alright." She said slowly.  
She met him down stairs and he took a bag out to the car.

"Kate. We're going with Mulder for a while. Okay?"

"Okay." She said. They walked outside and saw Mulder putting the dog in the back seat. She stared at her former partner.

"I'm just worried he would hurt him." He said and shrugged.

"Um… okay." She said slowly.

XxXxX

They got to Mulder's apartment and he had to put the dog, Danny under his coat because he wasn't aloud to have dogs. He opened the door and set the dog down letting him run around in circles. Scully was carrying Kate in her arms, asleep.

"I've got an extra room." He whispered trying not to wake her. "I'll take her." He said.  
He set Her in the bed and pulled the blankets over her. Danny jumped up onto the bed and laid next to her.  
He ruffed the dog's fur then walked out of the room. Scully stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. He closed the door halfway and then looked at her and leaned down, but his phone went off and he sighed loudly.

"Hello? He didn't…" He gasped loudly in shock. "Arrest him." He said then hung up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your _Husband_… Has set your house on fire. And is being arrested as we speak."

"He… oh, God." She said.

"It's alright. It's done. It'll be fine." She looked down. "Why don't you get some rest." They walked into the bedroom and she sat down while he took his uniform off and threw on a gray T' shirt and black pants.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Mulder. I just needed you there with me. I didn't want to be alone."

"I told you it was fine. I wanted to be there. Hell… I wanted to be there for as long as I could remember."

"I never thought that you… had those feelings for me."

"But I did… and now I can have them. So can you." He sat next to her and pulled her close to him. "It's alright I promise." He took a deep breath. "I love you." She exhaled into his shirt.

"I love you."

"Then that's all that matters." He replied softly because he knew it was hard for her to express her emotions so clearly. But it was true when he had said that it was all that matter because it was.

XxXxX

THE END

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
